


if on a winter's night a traveller

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [41]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: 2.23 Hakukai Anniversary Celebration, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 白马-22:21[东京下雪了]黑羽趴在图书馆的桌子上，目光涣散地眨巴了一下眼睛，直起身，打了个大大的哈欠。闭馆时间快到了，图书馆的灯开始暗了下去，黑羽伸了个懒腰，收起桌面上的一叠书本，揉了揉发酸的脖颈，看向窗外。真的下雪了。
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 东京调情 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 白马探×黑羽快斗相遇纪念日24小时活动 00:00  
> ※ 东京调情前传·大学篇  
> ※ 时间线是在剑桥篇之后

白马-22:21

[东京下雪了]

  
  
黑羽趴在图书馆的桌子上，目光涣散地眨巴了一下眼睛，直起身，打了个大大的哈欠。闭馆时间快到了，图书馆的灯开始暗了下去，黑羽伸了个懒腰，收起桌面上的一叠书本，揉了揉发酸的脖颈，看向窗外。

真的下雪了。

  
  
黑羽-22:23

[下午好，大侦探。很高兴看到你今天也很英国人]

  
  
图书管理员朝他礼貌点点头，黑羽扶了扶背包，往外走。隔壁阅读室，关东西名侦探勾肩搭背，哥俩好地一起出来，服部正在手舞足蹈地说着什么，看见他，咔哒一声合上嘴，当机立断拽着工藤往边上走，工藤刚好在打哈欠，没有注意，被拉得一个趔趄，脑袋上冒出一个问号：“？”

服部用手遮嘴，和工藤小声嘀嘀咕咕，一边警惕地回头看他，很明显还在为了前几日他一时无聊搞的恶作剧而耿耿于怀，黑羽懒得理他们，用双指比了个嘲讽的姿势，在眉间一挥。

手机震动起来，新消息：

  
白马-22:24

[没有打扰到你吧？]

  
雪不知道下了多久，外面已经积了薄薄一层，还好今天没有乘机车来学校，黑羽下了台阶，随手套上围巾（白马从英国给他寄的），拉上羽绒服的拉链（圣诞节和白马逛街时候一起挑的），叼着手套（和白马去北海道度假时候作为纪念品顺手买的），单手快速键入：[刚好准备乘地铁回家啦，优等生是在上课走神吗？]

白马的回复来的很快：[有点想你。]

黑羽：“！”

黑羽忍不住脸红了，把手机按回怀里，心虚地左右看看，加快脚步，过了马路，从兜里掏出 SUICA 卡，在地铁站的下行电梯上快速键入：[干嘛这么突然。]

白马的回复过了几秒才来，黑羽几乎可以通过屏幕看到对方的微笑：[就只是想你了而已。]

依旧是随时随地毫不自知的羞耻发言，所以说小少爷就是自说自话，没有办法，黑羽刷卡过闸，叹了口气，唇角却翘了起来，回复：[笨蛋白马。]

刚好一班地铁到站，黑羽闪进车厢，选了个墙壁角落，不会被人偷窥的位置坐下，看向手机。白马没有即刻回复，对话框里显示正在输入，过了一会儿，停了下来，可能去忙别的了，黑羽有些无聊，忍不住滑动屏幕，查看两人之前发的信息。

虽说是在交往，因为时差和忙碌，对话框里全是在外人看来毫无头绪的内容，大多数是照片和吐槽——东大读书社举办的福尔摩斯 cos 大会，关东西名侦探用史密斯夫夫背靠背的姿势 C 位出道（白马： Oh Christ my eyes，黑羽嘎嘎大笑）， 剑桥大学五月舞会，用维多利亚时期贵公子扮装参会的白马朝着镜头微笑，下书：Wish you were here（黑羽：小少爷你好自恋啊，所以这张照片是谁拍的给我解释一下，白马：诶），苏格兰场的纸杯廉价咖啡（黑羽：惨惨惨，贵公子还没毕业就开始加班），搜查一科的纸杯廉价咖啡（白马：？是又因为工藤君而卷入什么事件了吗，黑羽：惨惨惨，我再也不和他们出去逛街了），还有更多的，毫无理由的，没有人物出镜的随手拍，大摇大摆在剑桥学院食堂偷吃，被养得油光水滑的猫（黑羽：这是猫？这已经快胖成一只老虎了），东大烘培义卖活动里女孩子手制的橘子果酱（白马：？虽说大概可以想象黑羽君的脑回路但我对这种甜品确实没有太大兴趣，黑羽回复了一张自己大大咧咧吃果酱面包的照片），伦敦冬日枝头因为寒冷而羽毛蓬松成一只团子的小鸟（黑羽：这是在嘲笑我吗），车站纪念品店出售的一只独角兽钥匙环（白马：意外地有些可爱，买下吧，可以和我的 KID 钥匙扣做搭配，黑羽：拜托这哪里搭配了），各种各样路过的，随心一瞥的，控制不住发散思维的，想起了彼此的瞬间，黑羽翘着唇角，在些微晃动的车厢里翻了一会儿，突然回神，觉得自己怎么像个小女生，忍不住清了清嗓子，欲盖弥彰地打量了一下周围。

车厢里都是加班加点到现在才回家的社畜，看上去一个比一个疲惫，大家都低着头看手机，没人注意他这边，黑羽放松下来，重新点开对话框，把消息记录往后翻。一月底的时候对方发来过一张甜品店的照片，黑羽到了第二天早上才看到，随口问了句橱窗右边叠成塔状的包装盒是什么，次日收到大图精准回复，橱窗里映出他的笨蛋男友围巾一角，和前一日图片里的还不一样，一看就是特意回去替他再拍了一张，时隔多日黑羽看到这条依旧哧地笑了一声，在心中默念重复自己当时的回复：[你是白痴吗？]

再下面便是黑羽的一连串抓狂表情包，因为两周后他收到了对方送来的礼物——快递来的同款巧克力，上面附了一朵玫瑰花，就很没新意，但这不是重点，重点是他收到礼物的时候正在吃一盘蛋包饭，快递小哥摘下头盔，一脸灿烂地对他说：“由于我们是专人快递服务，为了证明本人已经签收，请麻烦拿着包裹，对，就这样——”

于是黑羽嘴角粘了一粒饭粒，睁圆了眼睛，怀里捧了一盒巧克力和一支玫瑰花，在人头济济的东大食堂，一脸茫然地被拍了一张。

黑羽：“……”

就——离谱，黑羽想，简直不可理喻，果然是故意的吧？因为圣诞节的时候自己要求对方穿女装和他约会，一起去看霍比特人2，白马本着圣诞精神勇敢地答应了，还被他拍了不少照片做日后要挟用，这下报应就来了，日本的情人节习俗是女孩子送巧克力什么的——“我在国外留学很久了，不知道对本国传统是否理解正确”——想也知道是那个可恶的笑眯眯的表情，这家伙到底有没有羞耻心啊？虽说礼物上没有署名，却依旧有种在大庭广众下被宣告主权的感觉，损友服部平次在旁看了还要双眼弹出，大喊一声「黑羽这小子果然是有女朋友吧！？」，整个食堂的人都刷地回头看他，唉，往事不堪回首，所以说和那家伙在一起就从没好事……

不过巧克力还是蛮好吃的，黑羽摸了摸自己发烫的耳朵，尤其是到家后发现信箱里还放了好几盒，都是自己去英国时候表示过喜欢的牌子的时候……

（……真是个麻烦的家伙。）

白马在一连串表情包后面回复了一个笑脸，和一句简单的，隔着屏幕也能觉得令人牙痒的，无需想象便能在耳边听到的，语气意外真挚的，[喜欢你。]

晃动的车厢停了下来，列车停靠在江古田站，移动门滴滴打开，黑羽猛地回神，把手机丢进怀里，抓起背包，起身下车。站台上有一对正在等车的老头老太，老太太似乎耳朵有些聋了，拄着拐杖，看了他一眼，大声地朝老伴说：“现在年轻人的压力是越来越大啦！这么小年纪就在借酒浇愁，都喝得脸红红的咯！”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽赶紧套上兜帽，一溜烟遁走，一边刷卡出站一边神经质地摸了摸自己的侧脸，心想有那么夸张吗？明明是因为地铁里有点热……

手机提示音响起，白马发来的新消息，和他下车前正在看的那条一模一样：:)

没事情给他发个笑脸干什么，黑羽有些莫名其妙，回了个问号。屏幕上显示正在输入，过了一会儿，停了下来，黑羽不知为何有点说不上来的心虚，总感觉自己偷翻消息记录也被这家伙猜到了，不至于这么变态吧，这也太夸张了……

住宅区入夜了，四周静谧无声，一盏路灯在远处投下昏黄的影子，雪花伴着寒风吹得脸生疼，黑羽把围巾拉上了一点，低着头，小指在手机边缘敲来敲去，心里突然有点说不出的想念，可能是连日复习太累，可能是雪夜一个人回家有些寂寥，可能是因为对方那句直白的[想你了]而产生了奇怪共情，思来想去，最后还是没忍住，在对话框里键入：[大侦探很无聊啊，要视频五分钟吗？我马上就]

一粒雪花落在屏幕上，黑羽下意识地伸指擦了，手滑了一下，还没写完的信息就直接发送了出去，伴随着叮地一声轻响。

黑羽：“……”

黑羽姿势不变，站停了脚步，缓缓抬起眼睛。

前方的路灯下，熟悉的人影斜倚着墙壁，长围巾，深色大衣，掌心的怀表像是宝石，在灯光里轻巧一闪，白马站起身，双手插回兜里，略是促狭地看着他：“从路口到这里，六点一七秒才发现我的存在，黑羽同学，是有什么事情让你分心了吗？”

黑羽：“…………”

黑羽半张脸都埋在围巾里，眼睛睁得圆圆的，缓缓眨了眨，又眨了眨。一片雪花从他的睫毛落到他的侧脸，融化了，过了漫长的五秒钟，黑羽开口，说：

“……我明天有预告吗？”

白马：“……”

白马的笑声在路灯的光晕里散成一团白雾，像个昏黄的梦境，“黑羽君是觉得我只会为了 KID 回日本吗？”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽别开眼睛，又转回，耳尖红了，唇角却翘了起来，很是挑衅地朝着对面扬起下颚：“难道不是吗？”

雪花飘落在面前人的围巾上，这是他买的，在标签处私心地印了一个 KID 笑脸，还被眼尖的英国狗仔记者拍到过，第二天小报头条就刊登白马侦探对 KID 变态爱的宣言，那张照片还留在他们的消息记录里，作为这位侦探太过笨蛋的证据，绝对不是因为那张抓拍还挺帅的原因——黑羽为什么在想这些事，因为这个笨蛋家伙正看着他，他又要脸红了。

“真是的，” 黑羽双手插进牛仔裤的后兜里，上下踮动了一下身体，“我还以为学昏头了，忘记了什么重要的事情……不打招呼就来夜访可不像你的风格啊，大侦探。”

白马像是听到了什么有趣的事情，朝着他弯起眼睛，“是吗？那么还得劳烦黑羽君多多指教了。”

黑羽转了转眼睛，唇角却翘了起来，拉开背包，低头在内袋里翻钥匙，一面随口道：“这次呆多久？是搜查一科有案件让你增援吗？”

“明天早上九点二十五分的飞机，” 白马清了清嗓子，声音听起来难得地有些不好意思，“因为后天还得考试……抱歉。”

现在都已经过十一点了，黑羽停了动作，抬起头，难以置信地看着面前的人：“你来回飞二十六个小时，就是为了——为了在这呆十个小时？”

“九小时四十六分点零三秒，” 白马看了一下自己的怀表，脸红红的，唇角却弯了起来，琥珀色的眼睛在路灯下发亮，“想你了，快斗。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽扔了背包，快步过去，一把揪住面前人的围巾，“你是白痴吗？”

白马笑了一声，没有反驳，抬起手，亲昵地用拇指抚过他的额角，替他擦去一片雪花，轻声问：“冷吗？”

黑羽的喉头动了动，发出半个含混不清，简直毫无办法的单音节，随即重重地叹了口气，吻了上去。

白马环着他的腰，把他拉进怀里，黑羽亲了一下就放开，揪着眉毛，略是不信任地看着面前的人，在路灯下仔细打量对方的脸，“…你没瞒着我什么吧？”

“看来我应该更努力一些，” 白马很是好笑地看着他，“真的那么惊讶吗？”

“明明情人节都过去一周多了，” 黑羽小声嘀咕。

白马笑出了声，“因为下雪，” 归国侦探的眼里闪着促狭的光，伸出手，让雪花落在掌心里，“轮胎打滑了，来迟了一点，不好意思。”

“……”

黑羽渐渐松开了缠在对方围巾里的手，控制不住地脸红了，“……啊。”

白马弯着眼睛，手指梳过他的头发，再次低头吻他。像雪花一样轻盈的吻，穿越欧亚大陆，来到这个晚冬的夜，黑羽愣在原地，有些怔怔的，任由对方温柔地描绘他微分的双唇，胸口涌上一股难以形容的感觉，有些暖，又有点不可理喻，这和情人节什么的也没多大关系，是只属于他们的时间和秘密，意料之外，情理之中，就好像手机里存的无数条随心所欲的照片和消息，我看见了日历，我想你了。

一片雪花落在他的唇角，有点凉，黑羽下意识地伸舌去舔，触到对方温热的舌尖，白马把他抱得紧了一点，笑着追逐他的吻，黑羽嘻了一声，往前倾了倾，抬起手，指尖缠进面前人的头发里，“…笨蛋白马。”

呼出的白雾模糊了路灯昏黄的灯光，雪越下越大了，白马拉了拉他的衣领，朝着他微笑，“不邀请我进去吗？”

“那么有礼貌的吗，” 黑羽很是揶揄地说，“不请自来这种事情小少爷还是不擅长啊。”

“用热巧克力换一杯热茶怎么样？” 白马促狭地答道，“是你喜欢的，用巧克力碎屑融成的那款。”

“哦！” 黑羽的眼睛亮了，“新鲜奶油呢？”

白马侧过身，唇角弯弯地示意了一下在路灯下放着的纸袋：“在便利店刚买的，还有棉花糖。”

黑羽嘻地笑了一声，从背包里翻出钥匙，三步并两步上了台阶，朝着身后勾了勾手，“看在你心诚的份上，就勉为其难地收留你一个晚上吧，笨蛋白马——”  
  
  
  
  
厨房里水壶咕嘟嘟地冒着热气，一包拆开的 Earl Grey 和新买的热巧克力放在一起，两个马克杯手柄碰手柄，黑羽洗完了澡，穿着宽大的睡衣 T 恤，趴在厨房的桌子上，下颚枕着手背，打了个哈欠，听见楼梯嘎吱的声音，抬起头来。

白马擦着头发下来了，穿的依旧是当年他买的那件粉红色独角兽 T 恤，笑着朝他说：“谢谢招待，麻烦了。”

“唉，反正你这家伙一直就是这么麻烦，” 黑羽别开眼睛，唇角却翘了起来，伸手往马克杯里添了热水，“自说自话的小少爷，请吧。”

白马坐在桌前，一手捧着马克杯，一手托着腮，弯着眼睛看他，那个眼神很有问题，他招架不住，黑羽的耳尖红了，欲盖弥彰地清了清嗓子，说：“你困吗。”

白马看上去的确有些疲惫，然而依旧摇了摇头，“没事。”

黑羽一手拨着自己马克杯滚烫的外壁，自己的心脏好像也随着这个小动作而有点痒痒的，“……哦。”

白马低头喝茶，眼睛一直看着他，过了片刻，将马克杯在手里转了转，朝他摊开掌心，轻声说：“可以到我这里来吗？想靠近你。”

黑羽脸红了，条件反射把脸埋在马克杯里，白马轻咳了一声，像是掩饰了一个笑，补充了一句：“字面意义上。”

黑羽：“……”

“我不知道你在想什么，” 黑羽红着脸抬头，声音都控制不住大了几分，“可恶，别笑了，谁的错啊？”

白马笑得肩膀抖动，“Maybe later.”

“谁和你 Later！” 黑羽赶紧起身，尴尬得连耳尖都痒了，“哎你这家伙真是不可理喻——”

白马从身后抱住他，双臂环过他的腰际，温热的吐息隔着 T 恤撩过他的背脊，黑羽反射性地僵硬了一瞬，随即又放松下来，有些不情不愿地拍了拍对方的手背，“…真是的。”

白马把脸埋在他的后腰，似乎是真的累了，叹息般地说：“I missed you.”

当年的 T 恤现如今已经有些小了，身后的人从发梢到裸露的肌肤都散发着自家沐浴露的味道，黑羽的脸红是好不了了，含混地说：“小心别过劳啊，笨蛋侦探。”

白马直起身，亲了亲他的后颈，于是黑羽连脖颈也红了，毫无办法地被拉到身后人的怀里，小声嘟哝：“你真是麻烦——”

厨房的椅子承受不了两个人的重量，危险地发出吱呀的声音，白马睁大了眼睛，一把扶住桌沿，黑羽忍不住发出爆笑：“你太重了啊！笨蛋！”

白马放开他，看上去有些窘迫，挠了挠额角，黑羽要笑死了，摆着手起身，“算啦算啦——”

反正都答应收留这家伙了，只能照顾一点，还有什么办法，黑羽翻出藏在客厅角落的暖桌，本着待客之道，大方地将被炉铺好，想了想，又从厨房拎了一袋橘子，扔在桌上，发自肺腑地说：“唉，我就是太好人了。”

白马坐到他的身旁，伸长了腿，在被炉里毫不客气地勾过他的脚踝，双手撑在身后的榻榻米上，笑着抵了抵他的肩膀。这个姿势挺亲昵的，让他想起了一些高中往事，其实也就几年前而已，却好像过了好几个世纪，高中毕业后抓基德小组就四散天涯了，青子在京都，红子在美国，白马在英国，一年到头都不一定能聚齐，倒是这家伙经常见缝插针回东京，在他眼前晃来晃去，黑羽低着头，唇角却忍不住上扬，丢了一个橘子过去，说：“自己剥。”

“原来还能有不需要自己剥的服务吗？” 白马故作惊奇地说，“黑羽君的待客之道是很周全了。”

“哈哈！” 黑羽光速剥了一瓣橘子塞进身边人的嘴里，“闭嘴吧你。”

白马毫不在意地把橘瓣吃了，顺便亲了亲他的指尖，像是一簇小小的火苗，黑羽总觉得这个走向迟早要过不了审，于是顾左右而言他：“后天考试，你这家伙能行吗。”

“安心吧，” 白马一脸无辜地把唇角沾到的汁水舔了，“新自由主义和资本犯罪的必然性，得到过黑羽君的协助，甲级一等没问题的。”

黑羽哧地笑出了声，“那可不一定，睡眠不足开始写胡话的话可是会被挂科的哦。”

“那么你就太低估我了，” 白马煞有其事地摇了摇手指，“托黑羽君的福，我是很习惯熬夜的。”

“在苏格兰场也熬夜吗？” 黑羽斜着眼睛，“倒是说出来听听啊。”

白马愣了一下，随即笑了起来，“诶，这是在嫉妒吗？”

“怕你过劳扑街啦，” 黑羽说，“别把我和那种人比啊。”

“的确，” 白马似乎真的有点累了，单肘拄在暖桌上，指尖撑着额角，侧头看他，“破解黑羽君给出的谜题还是很享受的。”

享受，这家伙的用词总是这么坦然而不知害臊，黑羽又要脸红了，无意识地用指尖把橘皮扣出一个洞，屋子里全是橘子的清香，“安啦安啦，最近也没什么特别的宝石展出，等你考完试再来赢你啊。”

白马朝他弯起眼睛：“这是给我的特权吗？”

“是觉悟啦觉悟，” 黑羽红着耳尖说，“你这家伙不在，搜查二科根本就——嗯。”

“我也是这么想的，” 白马单手托腮，朝着他眨了眨眼睛，“苏格兰场再复杂的案件也不如 KID 的挑战能令我感到智识激动。所以——”

黑羽正在吃橘子，差点呛到，“都说了别把我和那种人比啊！”

“所以我发现我总是会回到日本，” 白马眼睛亮亮地看着他，像是没听见一般继续，唇角微微扬起，神情略带促狭，语气却是认真的，“毕竟只有在这里才能继续追逐我立誓要捕捉的幻影——”

黑羽哧地笑了一声，十分挑衅地扬了扬眉毛。

“——和我想要守护的，重要的人，” 白马直起身，手指梳过他的头发，笑着在他的额角落下一个吻。

黑羽垂着眼睛，手里还拿着一瓣橘子，没有说话，耳尖却渐渐红了起来，过了良久才抬起头，冷不丁用黏糊糊的手指在面前人的侧脸上划了一道，“烦死了。”

白马笑了起来，捉住他的手指，放进嘴里吮了一下，凑过来吻他。一个带着柑橘清香的吻，全是心照不宣的情意，黑羽忍不住心情上扬，毫不客气地把手上的糖汁全蹭到面前人的衣服上，抓住独角兽图案的尾巴，小声说：“那你可要做好觉悟，笨蛋侦探，KID 大人可不是轻易能被抓到的人物。”

“没关系，” 白马一脸认真地告诉他，眼睛里带着藏不住的笑意，“因为我有预感，我想守护的人也会一直在这里。”

窗外的雪还在下，屋里一室暖意，黑羽吃完了橘子，双手撑在身后的榻榻米上，舒展开身体，扭了扭脚趾，在被炉里和身边的人脚踝相缠，舒适地叹了口气，随口说：“最近天好冷，飞起来脸都疼。”

白马还在细嚼慢咽地吃他的橘子，闻言嗯了一声，指了指玄关的行李箱：“我给你带了上次你说好用的那款面膜。”

黑羽：“……”

白马从神情到语气都十分自然，像是在说什么份内的事，黑羽没来由地被一种奇怪的滑稽感击中，哧哧地笑了起来，“真是的，你这家伙。”

白马像是察觉到了什么，拿着一瓣橘子，不无恶劣挑起眉，朝他说：“毕竟黑羽君在东京很辛苦，这是我起码应该做到的。”

黑羽翻出半月眼，还没来及回答，身边的人又想起来了，白马说：“哦，对了，我还给寺井爷爷带了他上次提到过的保健品和米兰时装周的 VIP 入场券，就要劳烦黑羽君转交一下了。”

黑羽：“……”

小少爷来回一趟还挺折腾的，黑羽一时间不知道该摆什么神情，忍不住吐槽：“这是把自己当成跨国宅急送了吗？”

“因为爷爷也很辛苦，” 白马吃完了橘子，抽了一张纸巾擦手，语气是完全理所当然的样子，“尤其在我不在现场的时候，真的很感谢他的照顾。”

黑羽嘴角抽搐，心想你可真够可以的，这句话由你来说合适吗，怎么听都有点问题吧，然而脑海里已经控制不住浮现出寺井爷爷捧着入场券兴奋絮叨「白马君其实是个好孩子啊」的神情，卡了半天，只能弱弱地憋出一句：“你这家伙也太会收买人心了一点。”

白马笑出了声，再次指了指玄关：“其余都是给你的。”

贵公子送别人礼物都是礼节周到，精心安排，轮到他了反而很随心所欲，完全是盲盒式体验，翻山越海的行李箱里肯定又是各式投喂和新奇的小礼物纪念品，「看到就想起了黑羽君，所以随手买下了」什么的——黑羽的唇角翘了翘，转开眼睛，又转回，清了清嗓子，故作沉痛地说：“小少爷，你这样真的很像在外出差太久的……”

黑羽说到一半意识到不对，把自己给套进去了，然而已经晚了，白马的眉毛动了动，很是促狭地朝他前倾：“出差太久的……？”

“诶，所以明天也是麻烦婆婆送你去机场吗？” 黑羽神情自若，顾左右而言他，“这才是真的辛苦，记得要好好感谢老人家啊。”

“看来黑羽君也很想我，” 白马笑眯眯地说，“感受到了。”

“哈哈！” 黑羽红着脸推了身边人一下，“不知道你在说什么，笨蛋白马。”

窗外夜色如墨，客厅另一头的电视屏幕模糊地映出两人相靠的身影，房间里只有墙上挂钟走动的声音，白马翻了个身，在榻榻米上趴了下来，将脑袋枕在肘弯里，近距离地看着他，朝着他微笑。平日里装模作样的贵公子也就只有在他地方会露出这种放松的样子，这个姿势更是让他想起了一些高中往事，黑羽没来由地开始有点耳尖发热，下意识地凑过去，亲了亲自己的笨蛋男友。

白马嗯了一声，像是没想到他会这么做，略是惊奇地扬了扬眉，目光扫过他的脸，随即笑了起来：“温柔的黑羽君。”

“诶你真是麻烦，” 黑羽红着耳尖，别扭地转开眼睛，“别太习惯啊。”

“可是这的确是黑羽君的原则吧？” 白马笑眯眯地朝他招了招手，“既然已经偷了一个，就应该原数归还。”

黑羽哧地笑出了声，“你是白痴吗？”

话虽这么说，怪盗先生还是俯下身，和他的笨蛋侦探交换了一个无需言明的吻。白马的掌心覆上他的后颈，半阖着眼睛，亲昵地抵了抵他的侧脸，因为旅途劳累，看上去只剩下了甜，连刺都没有了，黑羽心里痒痒的，毫无办法地叹了口气，借势躺了下来，双手枕在脑后，悄悄在被炉里勾过对方的小腿。

窗外的雪越下越大了，风刮得窗栏轻微作响，对面房子的灯亮起来，又暗下去，身边的人斜趴在肘弯里，似乎睡着了，偏小的 T 恤往上滑，露出一截光洁的腰侧，黑羽用余光瞥见了，踌躇了一会儿，还是替对方拉了拉被子——真是完蛋，黑羽心想，明明几年前还在针锋相对互相找对方的麻烦，怎么现在就变成了这种令人牙酸的关系，所以说自己还是太心软……

“今晚的风听起来也有七级，” 白马闭着眼睛，声音听起来却全然没有睡意，唇角颇是促狭地弯起，“适合在家取暖哦。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽翻起半月眼，白马睁开一只眼睛瞄他，这个神情非常少年，一点不像初次见面那个不可一世又装腔作势的臭屁侦探，黑羽哈哈了一声，毫不客气地把被子掀在对方脑袋上，“你这家伙果然还是很久没看见 KID 大人的演出，觉得寂寞了吧？”

白马用手肘压住被子，朝着他笑，“可是能和黑羽君分享这种时光也很不错啊，” 说着在被炉里亲昵地蹭了蹭他的脚踝。

黑羽转开眼睛，唇角却翘了起来，“我就是对你太温柔了。”

白马笑出了声，伸手环过他的腰侧，像是传递什么秘密一般凑近了一点，朝他说：“有朝一日 KID 退隐，我也会想他的。”

黑羽的神情动了动，躺回榻榻米上，朝着天花板，意味不明地轻叹：“有朝一日啊……”

白马抬起手，温柔地梳过他的头发，摩挲了一下他的额角。黑羽盯着天花板上顶灯投下的阴影，出神地说：“……还真是难以想象哪。”

“届时想要看黑羽君的魔术，就得在传统的舞台上了，” 白马听起来倒没有很唏嘘的意思，像是在说着什么普通的事情，“以黑羽君的能力，大概很快能世界巡演吧。”

黑羽回过神，忍不住做了个鬼脸，“干嘛，你还要追着我满世界跑吗？”

白马抵着他的肩膀，半撑起身，想了想，居然真的摸起了下巴，露出若有所思的神情，“要是能拿到 ICPO 通行证的话，也不是不可能……”

“很变态哦，白马侦探！” 黑羽哈哈地笑起来，“追着一个普通人到处跑，意义在哪里啊？”

“所以都说了追逐的是幻影，想要守护的才是重要的人，” 白马笑眯眯地揉了一把他的头发，侧过身，顺势在他的额角落下一吻，“而且，我难道就不能环游世界吗？顾问侦探什么的，本来就是弹性工作，不需要固定地点的，footloose.”

“嚯嚯，好有自信哦，” 黑羽双手枕在脑后，斜睨身旁，“出了伦敦和东京，还有人能买你的账吗？到时候还不是要靠我罩着，不如你来替我做助理吧。”

“黑羽君觉得我有学习魔术的潜质吗？” 白马惊奇地说。

“助理啦助理，” 黑羽大牌地挥了挥手，“帮忙看看合同，检查检查道具，拿拿热巧克力的那种。”

“哦——” 白马拉着毫不正经的长音，“经纪人吗？可以，黑羽君的 offer 我就收下了。”

“什么啊！” 黑羽曲起腿，在被炉里和身边的人点来点去，忍不住叽叽嘎嘎地笑，“少给我自说自话了，怎么就给自己升职了啊？都说了是助手啦助手——”

“届时黑羽君倒是可以给我做助手，” 白马趴在榻榻米上，压着他的脚踝，完全自说自话，“毕竟专业的顾问侦探身边都需要一个可靠的搭档——”

“做梦吧你，” 黑羽一巴掌推在身边人的肩膀，“你能请得动我，拜托。”

白马抓着他的手，毫不在意地亲了亲他的掌心，眼睛亮亮地看着他，神情居然还有些期待，黑羽没辙了，转了一圈眼睛，顺势拍了拍身边人的脸，牙疼地说：“行吧行吧，笨蛋侦探无论在哪里都是笨蛋侦探，总得靠我罩着啊。”

白马像是听见了什么意料之中的事情，弯起眼睛，很是促狭地说：“和世界第一怪盗谈恋爱的我，总归是有些特权的。”

黑羽哧地笑了一声，侧过头，“真是拿你没办法——”

一个甜蜜的吻，带着点冬夜发梦，荒诞的暖意，白马翻了个身，把他拢进怀里，下颚扣在他的发旋上，黑羽动来动去地找了个熟悉而舒服的位置，想象了一下笨蛋侦探被他罩着的样子，又得意了起来，哼哼地笑了一会儿，说：“你这家伙反正就这点本事。”

“I always keep my eyes on the prize,” 白马环着他的腰，不无恶劣地说，“这也是黑羽君教我的。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽竖起脑袋，涨红了脸：“你是白痴吗！”

白马抱着他不肯放手，笑得肩膀抖动，黑羽手脚并用地挣扎了一会儿，越发被搂得紧紧的，只好放弃，从对方的臂弯里露出脑袋，蹭了蹭面前人的肩膀，没好气地说：“你这家伙真是不可理喻，小少爷平时都在想什么啊？环游世界什么的，到时候不还是得老老实实参加会社面试……”

“还真是让人无法忽略的现实呢，” 白马故作惋惜地叹了口气，随即唇角又扬了起来，“所以说黑羽君之后会为了全勤奖而每日奔波吗？”

“在你心目里我就是这种人吗？” 黑羽很是狐疑地抬头看对方。

“毕竟完美主义呢，” 白马正色道。

“拜托！” 黑羽很是不服地撇了撇嘴，“谁要在这种地方完美主义啊？” 然而想想又有些牙疼，毕竟这个可能比环游世界要大多了，“……总之我是不会变成那种无趣的加班族的，” 黑羽气哼哼地说，“你看着吧。”

白马忍着笑，拍了拍他的脑袋，“这我倒是从未担心过。”

黑羽无聊地用指尖拨着身边人 T 恤上的独角兽，总觉得这个对话有点超出想象，毕竟他们从未提起过未来这件事，然而雪夜静谧，室内暖气又开得太足，黑羽喝饱了热巧克力，有点昏昏欲睡，觉得稍微发个梦也没什么大不了的，于是说：“那你呢。”

“我今年就要毕业了，” 白马说，“大概会再去读个研究生吧，毕竟英国本科只有三年。之后的话……”

黑羽抬起头，对方却没有露出他以为的，在思考的神情，反而像是已经有了答案，只是在考虑是否要说出来，白马注意到他的目光，笑了笑，轻声道：“如果有需要的话，我会进入司法系统，不然的话，在东京开家事务所应该也是个不错的选择。”

这么深思熟虑的吗？黑羽眨了一下眼睛，一下子不知道该摆什么表情，“……哦。”

白马打量着他的神情，“因为这样可以最大化利用资源，假如黑羽君……”

“啊知道的知道的，” 黑羽连脖颈都红了，赶紧爬起身，有些不自在地抓了抓头发，“你这家伙，唉。”

明明是讲究礼节，从不越界的贵公子，只有在这件事情上从一开始就是自说自话，不请自来的共犯，提前安排，不出差错，每次当黑羽以为自己已经习惯的时候，对方总能说出令他更加浑身发热的发言，不是约会的约会，不是求婚的求婚，一直一直，把他们规划在一起的人生，白马半撑起身，微笑地看着他，神情坦然，似乎丝毫不觉得自己说了什么奇怪的话，朝他伸出手。

黑羽盘起腿，单手托腮，想要说什么，试了几次都没能找到合适的回答，最终只能红着脸，用指尖戳了戳对方摊开的掌心。

白马握住他的手，顺势吻了吻他的指节，没有戳穿他的窘迫，毫无联系地问：“如果我通过事务所接委托，黑羽君还会给我提供协助吗？”

“嘁，” 黑羽低着头，吸了吸鼻子，“我很忙的，我要拿全勤奖，我得加班。”

白马笑出了声，拇指亲昵地摩挲他的手背，像在和他交换一个私密的笑话，黑羽浑身发暖，胸口有些痒痒的，忍不住抬起头，做了个鬼脸：“笨蛋白马。”

白马把他抱回怀里，看着天花板，若有所思地说：“就算是加班，感觉有黑羽君在边上，也会变得有趣起来呢。”

“相信我，” 黑羽语气真挚地说，“除了你这个变态的家伙，没有人，没有人会这么想。”

白马笑眯眯地拍了拍他的脑袋，又像是忍不住般亲了亲他的额头，好像有多骄傲似的，完全把这句话当夸奖，黑羽皱着鼻尖，唇角却翘了起来，翻了个身，把对方压到一旁，“哎你这家伙真是麻烦。”

夜深了，被炉里暖烘烘的，偷得半日相聚的异地恋小情侣四肢相缠，黑羽的裤脚被蹭乱了，索性把袜子蹬掉，毫不客气地用脚趾挑起身边人的袜口，往里钻。白马环着他的背脊，曲起腿，用双膝拢着他，像是个全身心的怀抱，温热的唇贴在他的额角，任由他动来动去，侧脸渐渐烫起来，过了片刻，小声说：“Does this mean it's later now?”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽直起身，放声大笑：“你这家伙还真是个笨蛋啊——”  
  
  


END


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “……反正也过不了审，” 黑羽说，“还是来做吧。”

黑羽弓着脖颈，被亲得气喘吁吁的，还不肯放手，揪着身下人的衣服，红着脸，摆了摆脑袋，“你去拿。”

“诶？” 白马的 T 恤已经被他弄乱了，脖颈上多了两个吻痕，跟着他的动作半坐起身，目光转到玄关，又转回，迟疑地说：“……我没有，” 声音听起来难得地有些窘迫，“……抱歉。”

“你没有？” 黑羽松开手，一脸不可思议，看向玄关的行李，又扭回头，“带了那么多东西，结果没有？刚不还一副准备齐全的样子吗？”

白马双手撑在身后，一眨不眨地看着他，神情有些古怪，过了漫长的五秒，居然说：“如果带了的话，不会觉得很奇怪吗？好像是为了这件事才……，……这也太不礼貌了吧？”

黑羽：“……”

白马：“……”

两人相视片刻。白马似乎真心是这么觉得的，见他还是一副难以置信的样子，很是茫然地眨了眨眼睛，黑羽嘴角抽搐，被一股突如其来的滑稽感给击中了，嘎嘎地笑起来，“你果然是个白痴吧！”

白马挠了挠眉角，偷瞥了他一眼，红了脸，小少爷也有这么拿捏不准的时候，黑羽忍不住得意了起来，哼哼笑着说：“你这家伙反正就只能靠我罩着。”

“其实……” 白马的目光扫过他的脸。

黑羽立时打断对方：“你给我闭嘴。这是我家，我说了算。”

黑羽侧着身，伸长了手，在客厅茶几下摸来摸去，从一堆魔术杂志下面依次掏出两盒扑克牌、一支润手霜、半包拆封过的水果糖，翻了半天，终于找到了半管润滑剂，对着灯光研究一番，小小欢呼一声：“哟西！还没过期。”

白马：“……”

白马看着他，唇角微动，转开眼睛，又转回，像是终于忍不住般笑出了声，抬手摸他的头发，“黑羽君，你真的好可爱。”

“哎你这人就是神烦，” 黑羽重新把男友扑倒在榻榻米上，“哪次不是——”

白马笑着抬起头来吻他，把他的下半句堵了回去，黑羽也不在意，用舌尖调皮地舔了一圈，意思是：反正你也知道。房间里暖烘烘的，黑羽索性把衣服全脱了，大大咧咧地骑在男朋友身上，一只手打开润滑剂的盖子，另一只手毫不客气地沿着身下人的 T 恤往里摸，“配合一点，笨蛋。”

白马被他压得不能动弹，眼睛亮亮的，看上去忍着笑，任由他摆布，“好好。”

有一阵没见面了，低估了需要准备的程度，黑羽舌尖抵着小虎牙，握着身下人滚烫的东西，徒有雄心壮志，无论如何都进不去，额角冒出一滴汗，忍不住红了脸：“…啊可恶。”

白马不停被他挤出气音，终于忍不住了，半撑起身，握住他的手腕，“这样不行，你会受伤的，” 说着用拇指摩挲了一下他的手腕内侧，“还是交给我吧。”

“你能行吗，” 黑羽放开了手，犹自小声嘀咕，“不要做到一半睡着哦？”

白马笑出了声，侧身取了润滑剂，照例在掌心里替他热了热，“那种事情没可能的吧？”

修长的指节填进他的后穴，耐心又细致，黑羽的膝盖在榻榻米上蹭了蹭，双手撑在身下人的胸口，哼哼地说：“怎么没可能……”

白马的掌心覆上他的蝴蝶骨，来回抚摸着他的背脊和后腰，像在替他顺毛，这也是他所喜欢而习惯的，很容易就能让他放松下来，黑羽的心情没来由地上扬，用肩膀蹭了蹭脑袋，忍不住笑了一声，“嘻。”

白马眼睛亮亮地看着他，半仰起身，黑羽本能地低下头，和身下的男友交换了一个亲昵相认的吻。

熟悉的，被撑满的感觉，黑羽微分开双唇，半阖着睫毛，缓缓沉下腰，终于发出满足的叹息，下意识地将脸埋在面前人的肩窝里，“…啊。”

白马摩挲了一下他的臀尖，很是恶劣地轻声说：“想我了吗？”

黑羽哧地笑出了声，直起身，用手背贴了贴发烫的侧脸，“你是白痴吗？”

白马拉过他的手，亲了亲他的指节，随即挤了一点润滑剂在他掌心，扣着他的手背，抚上他的前端。黑羽完全暴露在对方的目光里，从手腕到小臂都被拽得一晃一晃的，快感冲上头顶，有种说不出的羞耻感，忍不住涨红了脸，本能地往后缩了缩，“哎。”

“别动，” 白马按着他的臀尖，眼睛发亮，唇角弯起，“你只要感受着我就好了。”

“……” 黑羽满脸通红，小声嘀咕，“这不还是变态吗。”

白马笑着吻他，真的没有动，只是紧紧地埋在他的身体里，手上细致地照顾着他的前面，舌尖扫过他的唇缝，往里舔，黑羽被刺激得一阵阵发颤，每一次控制不住的收缩都能清楚地感觉到身体里滚烫的轮廓，忍不住别开脸，小口抽着气，“啊哎…”

“喜欢吗？” 白马轻声问他。

黑羽红着脸，不肯回答，膝盖在榻榻米上蹭来蹭去，一只手绞进身下人的 T 恤，不服气地揪着独角兽的脑袋，“逞什么能…。”

已经有一阵没有这样了，身体被填满的感觉熟悉又陌生，黑羽过了一会就坚持不住了，单手撑在身下人的耳侧，满脸潮红，不住摇头，“不行不行，我…”

白马收拢五指，掌心滑过他的前端，随即放开他，就差一点点，黑羽紧闭着眼睛，小臂发颤，手指抓进榻榻米的缝隙，忍不住低骂了一句：“可恶！”

可恶男友扣住他的后颈，笑着衔住他的下唇，黑羽发出含混不清不满的声音，用小虎牙威胁地磨着身下人的唇角，催促地挺着腰，过了一会儿，又像是服软般小声哼哼，“…想…，嗯。”

白马略是促狭地舔了舔他尖尖的小虎牙：“你说了算。”

黑羽闷哼了一声，往前跌去，双手撑在身下人的耳侧，目光失焦地落在身下人的脸上，小口小口喘息，“…啊…嗯！嗯…呜…”

白马近距离地看着他，神色温柔，用指节抚过他的侧脸，黑羽半阖着眼睛，无意识地偏着头，肩线一阵阵绷紧，渐渐撑不住了，整个人的重量都压在手肘上，俯下身，趴回身下人的怀里，小声呜咽。白马用唇角蹭着他的发旋，摩挲过他的耳廓，像在传递什么无声的悄悄话，吮吻他耳后敏感而薄弱的地方，黑羽抖了一下，回过神，“等等，会被看到…”

白马嗯了一声，轻舔过他耳后的吻痕，“偶尔给别人留点猜测的空间不是也很有趣吗？”

“恶趣…恶趣味，” 黑羽红着脸，身体却下意识地靠得更近了一点，“麻烦…”

白马的手指梳进他的头发，抬起他的下颚，温柔地吻过他的喉结和搏动的大动脉，黑羽急促吸气，推着身下的人，“太多…太多了！绝对会被…”

白马按着他的后腰，卡着不让他动，黑羽惊喘一声，只剩下弓着脖颈承受的份，额头抵着身下人的侧脸，失神地张开嘴，“啊啊…等…可恶…”

白马喘息着偏过头，和他舌尖相缠，黑羽呜呜地叫，指尖报复地往对方肩膀里掐，“——”

白马按着他的胯骨，翻过身，把他压到身边的榻榻米上。黑羽昏头转向，前端硬得发抖，从内里到大腿根部都在一阵阵控制不住地痉挛，感到身上的人握着他的膝弯，再次挤了进来，太多了，他被毫无预兆地压过了顶点，脑子跟不上身体，整个人无法控制地抽拢，半仰起身，大张开嘴，呛出一个哭音，“哈啊…！”

白马覆上他的后颈，紧紧搂着他，没有给他滑脱的空间，黑羽瞳孔紧缩，整个人像是裹着滚烫的第二颗心脏，不停抽搐，足跟乱蹭，把被子全踢乱了，侧脸贴着面前人的肩膀，抽噎着发抖，过了好久才缓过劲来，脱力地向后仰去，舒出一口颤抖的气，“啊可恶…”

白马轻轻将他放下，一手拨开他汗湿的额发，指尖抹过他下颚，沾了一点溅到的白液，按上他的下唇。黑羽浑身汗津津的，面色潮红，闭着眼睛喘息，过了一会儿，笑了起来，伸出舌尖舔了舔，抬起双腿，缠上面前人的腰。

白马垂着睫毛，近距离地看着他，过了片刻，低下头，珍重又温柔地吻了吻他的眼角。

“I missed you,” 白马小声说。

黑羽没有回答，搂过身上人的脖颈，和他的笨蛋男友交换了一个无需言明的吻。

很晚了，屋里的白光像是海，连带着他也有点倒时差般的恍惚感，像是处在一个滚烫的梦境里，白马轻轻地磨着他，黑羽敏感过度，一阵阵战栗，连带着嘴唇也在发抖，却依旧没来由地贪恋这种过分而温暖的感觉，小声哼哼地用膝盖蹭着身上人的腰侧，偏过头，贴住身上人的侧脸。

白马喘息着亲吻他的下颚，指尖按进他锁骨的吻痕，掌心抚过他的小腹，把体液抹得一塌糊涂，黑羽被顶得一晃一晃的，渐渐明白了过来，胸口涌上一股温暖的，不可理喻的情欲，闭着眼睛，喘息着笑，“可以，我的笨蛋侦探，” 近乎 KID 的语气，像是月夜的邀请，“来吧。”

白马抬起头，侧脸发红，眼里闪过一丝促狭的笑意，“Then one more.”

黑羽短促地叫了一声，手指徒劳地在榻榻米上抓挠，“等等，我，哎，不是…！”

白马按着他的肩膀，又深又重地操开了他，没有任何保留，黑羽连完整换气的空间都没有，弓着脖颈，眼角溢出生理性的泪水，瞪着身上的人，“可恶…！”

白马紧紧注视着他，指尖反复抹过他的唇角，熟捻的，完全了解他的喜好的，紧追不放的，宣示主权的，令他全然无法招架的顶弄，黑羽的轻微挣扎慢了下来，渐渐神情松开，不服又无奈地仰起头，“嗯…！”

白马直起身，放开他，双膝贴着他的腰侧，一手按上他的胸口。黑羽的脸上泛着吃力的潮红，半睁开眼睛，浑身还在控制不住的痉挛，声音断断续续的，听不出是抽噎还是喘息，颤抖着仰起脖颈。白马低头看着他，朝他膝行了半步，射在他的锁骨上，随即俯下身，渡给他一个深切的吻。

黑羽四肢大张，无力地躺在榻榻米上，从小腹到胸口都溅得一塌糊涂，本能地分开双唇，昏眩地回应着溺水般的亲吻。白马摩挲着他的额头，一只手依旧捧着他的心脏，黑羽的心跳咚咚的，急促而滚烫，落在对方的掌心里，像是无声的应答，过了良久，抬起手，指尖缠进身上人汗湿的发梢，小声含混地说：“…笨蛋白马。”

白马半撑起身，低着头，目光扫过他现下的样子，像是忍不住般发出一声叹息：“…啊。”

黑羽偏着脑袋，闭上眼睛，又睁开，浑身像是被泡在温泉里，手指动了动，懒洋洋地说：“满意了吗，我的大侦探？”

白马的侧脸泛着绯红，眼睛亮得发奇，指尖抹过他的侧脸，在他的唇间印下一个意味昭然的吻，“我的快斗。”

黑羽叹了口气，觉得自己实在是太纵容这个家伙了，“别习惯啊。”

白马抵住他的额头，唇角弯弯地再次吻了吻他，小声说：“很好看。”

黑羽拍了拍面前人的脸，大度地评价说：“很变态。”

白马笑了起来，略是促狭地朝他眨了眨眼睛，语气亲昵，像在和他重复什么已知的秘密，“在黑羽君这里，我总归是有点特权的。”

黑羽转了转眼睛，唇角却翘了起来，抓过面前人的衣服，把独角兽从脑袋到尾巴都擦得乱糟糟的，“随便你怎么想吧。”

窗外的雪还在下，离天亮还有一段距离，黑羽打了个哈欠，翻过身，压住身边人的肩膀。墙上的时钟早就走过了零点，静谧的夜晚被拉得无限长，像是舞台转幕时留白的空间，那一年怪盗先生来迟了一点，和归国侦探打了个照面，高中生黑羽快斗和新来的转校生尚未相遇，他回到家，一边往脸上贴创口贴一边刷着新闻，哼哼嘲笑他的手下败将，彼时的他还不知道这是新的开始，侦探和怪盗，共犯和同学，还要走很远很远，他们的故事还有很长很长。

“能和黑羽君在一起真的太好了，” 白马抵着他的发旋，轻声地说。

黑羽闭上眼睛，在踢乱的被子里找到对方的脚踝，习惯性地缠了上去，想了想，又毫不客气地把对方已经被他蹭得黏糊糊的衣服给脱了，整个人都扒了上去，像只把宝藏拢进怀里的小龙，宣告主权。白马被他压出一个气音，笑着低头看他，“干什么？”

“没什么，” 黑羽闭着眼睛说，“等下反正我还得洗澡，你也别想逃。”

白马正在抚摸他背脊的手停了停，用一种偶然想起的语气说：“啊，对了，我给你带了个泡澡用的小鸭子，嗯，是白鸽形状的，很可爱，看到的时候就觉得你可能会喜欢……”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽深深叹息，把脸埋在面前人的肩窝里，唇角毫无办法地扬起，“…笨蛋白马。”

熟悉的指尖温柔地梳过他的头发，白马的胸口贴着他的，温暖的心跳似乎都带着笑意，黑羽的耳尖动了动，抬起头，他知道他要说什么。

“I love you too,” 白马笑着吻住他。

  
  
  
END


End file.
